The Flavor of Life
by suki-sistah-club
Summary: Una proposición de amor es interrumpida por un evento inesperado, la reunión de dos mundos ahora comienza... ROYAI


**Disclaimer****: Lamentablemente, no somos las dueñas de la serie Full Metal Alchemist ni de sus personajes, sólo la trama fue creada por nosotras. **

**The Flavor of Life****  
****Prólogo **

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Una pregunta fácil de crear, valentía al decirla y dificultad en contestar. Definitivamente, uno nunca sabe cuándo van a pedirte matrimonio y mucho menos encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dar una respuesta. Riza se detuvo en seco, mientras lo veía a la cara, comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras. Tantas emociones sentía en aquél momento que hasta olvidaba las funciones básicas de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, su hombre ideal, hincado con una cajita negra. En su interior había un anillo que representaba toda una vida por delante. Matrimonio, unión, eternidad. Un día que recordaría por siempre, pasará lo que pasará…

Se perdió en aquéllos ojos negros que tanto amaba. Tal vez sería la única persona que sabría leerlos a la perfección. Apenas logró percatarse cuando cayeron varias lágrimas de sus propios ojos. Tan sólo pensar que él pudo romper todos sus muros y llegar hasta su verdadero ser... la hacia sentir realmente feliz. Apreció con mayor detenimiento la hermosa gema de color rojo y café que abrazaba caprichosamente al anillo.

-Cuanto descubrí este anillo, recordé tus ojos…-aclaró el joven ojinegro.- Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿No estás triste, cierto?

Al escuchar esas palabras logro salir del trance, se lanzó los brazos al cuello, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y lo besó sin dudarlo, el pelinegro le correspondió el beso de la misma forma.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo rompiendo el beso.  
-Lo siento.-se disculpó.-Sé que no es muy romántico, quería dártelo en la cita de mañana, bajo las estrellas, pero lo compré esta tarde y no pude resistirme.

Al decirlo frotó con una mano la parte trasera del cuello.

-¡Es perfecto!-aclaró con alegría- Cualquier cosa que me des es perfecta.

Un momento mágico, único, que se encontraba encerrado entre las paredes de aquél almacén. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, reflejando la alegría de sus almas. El sonido de los pasos de las personas parecían distantes, por primera vez… la hermosa chica rubia olvidó su trabajo, su realidad e imaginó su futuro en varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Pero un fuerte sonido de un _beeper_ los sacó de su ensimismamiento, rompiendo el contacto visual y el momento tan perfecto.

¡De nuevo interrumpiendo! Cómo deseaban que tan sólo se terminara su trabajo. Eso sólo ocurriría en sueños, lo sabían muy bien. El joven de mirada atractiva le brindó un beso en la frente a su futura esposa.

-Tengo que irme. Lamento no acompañarte, me necesitan. Te veré mañana.  
-Hasta mañana y no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, te amo  
-También yo.-dijo despidiéndose con un beso ligero en los labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un coche, como cualquier otro, atravesaba las calles de Londres donde en su interior se encontraba una persona que ahora pensaba más en su futuro que en su presente. Riza hizo una parada en la tienda de abarrotes, para después seguir su camino. No tardó en llegar a su departamento que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Sus habituales pasos la guiaron hacia la comodidad de su hogar. Dejó las cosas en el suelo, después podría llevarlas a la cocina y contempló su hogar. Tal vez no sería lo ideal, pero así le gustaba vivir. Un lugar sencillo, aunque no muy bien cuidado. Dispuesta a irse a descansar, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Una luz provinente de su balcón le llamó la atención. Trató de verla mejor, percatándose que sólo era el reflejo de un objeto que se encontraba ahí. Seguramente alguna clase de metal o algo que a los vecinos cercanos se les cayó. Deslizó la puerta y salió para recogerlo para evitar problemas. Se digirió al objeto, pero al acercarse logró apreciar lo que era realmente. Para su sorpresa vio un hermoso reloj de bolsillo que se encontraba en el suelo. Tenía un extraño grabado en la lataza junto con una larga cadena plateada. Se agachó, con curiosidad, para levantarlo y poder analizarlo. En el instante en que lo tocó, en tan solo unos pocos segundos, quizás menos, sintió que el suelo se sacudía con fuerza. Además sintió como si alguien la estuviera tomando del abdomen y la jalaran hacia un lado. En un momento, volvió a sentir equilibrio, sintiendo cómo todo se detenía tan repentinamente. Al levantarse nuevamente logró contemplar el lugar donde estaba. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un enorme bosque, lleno de árboles. Logró escuchar cerca de ella un río, el agua traía una atmósfera de comodidad en la zona. Se percató que en realidad estaba en una montaña al ver hacia lo lejos. Lograba ver madreras y campos que parecían no tener final.

-Creo que la felicidad de mí compromiso me ha vuelto loca, estoy alucinando.-cerró los ojos fuertemente y se los talló, después los volvió a abrir, reflejando sorpresa al hacerlo.-No puede ser…

* * *

**Notas de las Suki Sistah  
**Lore (SoraK): Wii! Tenemos nuestro primer fic. ¡Oh si! Y pensar que se llamariamos el fic "Un rostro perfecto…" Fue una botana elegir el nombre del fic, porque consultamos a nuestro Ipod…

Mariana: Y vimos varias canciones, salían nombres muy graciosos de los fics. jaja , y pensar que tengo una canción que se llama "quiero una novia pechugona" jajajaja

Lore: ¿que clase de canción es esa?

Mariana: una de los 80's

Lore: Aquí esta un hermoso tributo a nuestra pareja favorita Roy x Riza y va dedicado a todos los fans que aman esta pareja como nosotras, aunque aquí la verdadera traumada es mi suki sistah-que ella me pegó el trauma.

Mariana: claro, claro es que no se por que pero para mi ellos se ven muy bien juntos, además me gusta la historia que tienen juntos, y eso de que riza lo mantiene a raya… muahaha no saben la que les espera más adelante bueno solo queda decir:

Lorena y Mariana: ¡Dejen review!


End file.
